geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fusion
Fusion jest Demonem autorstwa Manix648. Powstał on w wersji 2.0 i zawiera bardzo dużo detali. Z tego względu niektóre osoby grające na słabszych komputerach mają problemy z lagami, zwłaszcza, że autor nie umieścił w poziomie opcji ,,low detail mode". Poziom uznawany jest za trudnego, rzadziej bardzo trudnego Demona (oficjalnie Trudny Demon). Posiada on mieszane duale oraz segmenty wymagające dużej precyzji. Jest to pierwsza część słynnej trylogii ,,Fusion". Następna część to Fusion II, który posiada notę szalonego Demona. Natomiast trzecia, czyli finalna część, to Fusion Z, nadchodząca ekstremalna megakolaboracja, zbliżona trudnością do Yatagarasu i weryfikowana przez ChiefFlurry. Opis Poziom rozpoczyna się od kostki z dużą ilością pierścieni, których trzeba odpowiednio używać, gdyż niektóre to pułapki. Następnie kostka zamienia się w robota, którym wykonujesz precyzyjne i delikatne skoki. Później rozpoczyna się UFO, którym musisz przeskakiwać między przejściami z kolców, uważając przy tym na zmiany grawitacji. Zaczyna się najtrudniejsza część poziomu, czyli mieszane duale, głównie z udziałem kostki oraz statku bądź UFO. Następny dual jest symetryczny i zrobiony z mini fali. Po chwili wracasz do mieszanego dualu UFO i kostki z licznymi zmianami grawitacji. Następnie jest krótka przerwa i pokazują się napisy ,,It is here" oraz ,,You can't stop it". Zaczyna się bardzo trudne UFO z licznymi zmianami grawitacji i ciasnymi przejściami. UFO przekształca się w statek, którym musisz odpowiednio używać jump-ringów. i unikać kontaktu z kolcami. Potem jest klasyczna fala z potrójną prędkością, najpierw mała, a potem duża. Znowu masz krótką przerwę z napisami ,,You made it far" oraz ,,but it gets worse :)". Następnie ponownie rozpoczyna się szalony dual, tym razem z dużą i małą kulą i licznymi zmianami wielkości. Potem rozpoczyna się statek, do którego potrzeba dużej precyzji, a także umiejętności prostego latania. Statek zamienia się w UFO i musisz przemieszczać się przez ciasne przejścia i odpowiednio wymierzać skoki. Robi się trzecia przerwa i pojawia się napis ,,Ready?" i rozpoczyna się najważniejsza część poziomu - boss. Strzela do Ciebie strumieniami ognia, a Ty musisz ich unikać. Potem jest precyzyjna kostka w powolnej prędkości, która po chwili zmienia się w robota. Później statkiem lecisz między ruchomymi przeszkodami i zmieniasz się w automatyczną kostkę, nad Tobą pojawia się napis ,,Children with no necks... should be burning in hell" Jontron 2k15. Pojawia się podpis autora i etap się kończy. Monety * Pierwsza moneta znajduje się na 1%. Aby ją zdobyć musisz ominąć zielony jump-ring, a następnie użyć niebieskiego niewidzialnego pierścienia. * Druga jest w 29% i jest podczas mieszanych duali. Podczas przemiany w falę musisz zrobić to tak, żeby dosięgnąć monety. * Trzecią monetę znajdziesz w 63%. Jeśli chcesz ją zdobyć musisz wlecieć w jedno z pozoru kolczaste wzniesienie. Ciekawostki * Zanim Manix stworzył drugą część serii, to TrueOmega stworzył już poziom FusionX. * Riot i Andromeda stwierdzili, że jest to ich ulubiony Demon. * Początkowo sam Manix posiadał lagi, jednak zostało to później naprawione. Opócz tego miał problemy z Internetem, przez co nie mógł zweryfikować poziomu na streamie. * Hasło umożliwiające skopiowanie poziomu to 123987. Film Kategoria:Poziomy Long Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Popularne Niestandardowe Etapy Kategoria:Poziomy z 2016 roku Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Trudny Demon Kategoria:Poziomy, które niegdyś przekraczały limit obiektów, ale już nie przekraczają Poziomy Boss Fight Kategoria:Poziomy Polecane